Forever Love
by L1234
Summary: Peddie stories
1. Chapter 1

Home Alone

Patricia's P.O.V.

Everyone had just left to go to a 2 day field trip but Eddie and I stayed home because we didn't want to go . Bye Patricia

Bye Eddie . Amber said while walking out . So Yacker everyone is gone whatcha wanna do ? Eddie said while putting his

hands on my hips . Well we can start by doing this and I kissed him. When we broke apart he said I think we need more of

that he said while kissing me again. He picked me up and he sat on the couch and put me on his lap and continued kissing

me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck. After a good amount of

time of our make out session he broke the kiss of my lips and kissed his way down my my neck , i felt him bite at my collar

bone and he left a mark.I know i shouldn't have let him do that but it felt too good to make him stop . Hey Eddie i said and

he stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me . Yes Yacker he said and smile , still on his lap and I said shouldn't we do

this somewhere else in case Victor sees us he might yell at us for kissing in the common room. So where should we go ?

Lets go to your room . Sure thing Babe. He carried me to his room and set me down on his lap and kissed me delicately. He

broke the kiss and asked ''Hey Yacker lets go swimming '' Alright i'm gonna got get my bathing suit on. After i got my

bathing suit on I put on a cover and went downstairs he was waiting for me in the hall. When we got to the beach i took of

my cover and saw Eddie staring at me . Whatcha looking at Eddie ? Just admiring how hot you look in your bikini. I sprayed

with the water gun and laughed. Im gonna get you he said . i ran and he chased me and he caught me grabbed me by the

waist and spun me around to face him and he kissed me . After we kissed we sat down on my towel and ate lunch . After

we ate lunch we went into the ocean and he gave me a piggy back ride through the ocean . After we swam we went back

the house. We hung out in my room . He put his arms around me . Eddie why didn't you go on the field trip i asked. Well i

found out you weren't going and if i went i would miss you like crazy he said while he kissed my cheek. I got out my laptop

and we fooled around on facebook. The next day we went for a walk . Come here I need to show you something Eddie said

while dragging me towards wherever he was taking me. Look what i found Eddie said while pointing at a tree house. Lets go

in there i said. When we got in there Eddie sat down and I sat on his lap and we started to kiss. i put my arms around his

neck and he put one hand on my cheek and tangled the other in my hair. When we broke apart Eddie looked at me and said

I love you and kissed my head . I love you too slimeball.


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING IN LOVE : SERIES

* * *

><p>I love you and you know it<p>

Chapter : 1

Eddie's P.O.V

I went up to Patricia's room because i missed her but before i knocked on her door i heard her crying. I

knocked on her door . She yelled go away , still crying . I opened her door and she was sitting on her

bed with her back to the door . I came behind her and sat next to her . Come here I said and gave her

a hug . I let her cry into my shirt. I pulled very close to me . Hey Patricia look at me . She looked up ,

what's wrong I said while wiping the tears off her face with my thumbs. My grandma died she said

between crying . I'm so sorry Patricia come here and I hugged her tight and kissed her temple . She

cried into my arms. I'm sorry I know you probably hate me now she said while crying . Hey look at me

I said while pushing her chin towards me . I'll always love you wheather your sad , happy or a psyco

bitch . I'll always love you and you know it , I'll never hate you . I kissed her delicately , she stopped

crying . she deepened the kiss and pulled me closer by the waist and put her arms around my neck . I

put my hand on her back and rubbed her back . The kiss got more intense and before you know it we

were making out. I pulled away because I needed to see her face . I love you too , she said while lying

down . I was gonna kiss her again in till we heard " It is 10 O clock you have 5 minutes persisely and

then I want to hear a pin drop. Good night I said and kissed her cheek. I got ready for bed quick and

laid in my bed I heard the door open but I thought it was Fabian so I didn't turn around in till I felt a

tap on my shoulder it was my Yacker. Hey can I sleep with you I'm too sad to sleep alone. Of course I

said and moved over and lift up my blanket she cuddled up next to me and burried her head in my

chest. After about 20 minutes i asked her why aren't you sleeping ,you love sleeping ? I'm just can't fall

asleep . Ok I said and started to rub her back that seemed to calm her and in a couple of minutes she

was asleep . And that's the moment that I was truly in love with her and she knew it. When she woke

up she said she felt better. I kissed her forehead I told her I loved her again , she fell back asleep I let

her sleep in my arms sience it was Sunday. I spent the whole day with the girl I loved .


	3. Chapter 3

Tickle Monster

Patricia's P.O.V

One Saturday morning I woke up in a room that wasen' t mine . I was in Eddie's bed. I remembered that me and Eddie got

ready early for bed last night and we were watching a movie in his room . I must have fell asleep in his room and never

woke up He was already awake . Hey beautiful he said and kissed where my cheek and neck met. He got up to get a water

bottle i laid there. when he came back he put the water bottle on his night stand got on top of me and

started tickling me we were laughing and rolling around on his bed. Eddie , Eddie stop i said while laughing he

laughed and we kept rolling around on his bed he continued tickling me. Eddie please stop , i was under

him he stopped and looked at me , If i do stop will you pay me back he said with a smirk. What do you

want Eddie ? Well Yacker ill give you a hint it has something to do with our lips being together he said

while playing with my hair. No. Fine then and he started tickling me again . Fine Cassanova anything to

get you to stop i said and laughed and so I kissed him he rolled over so I would be on top of him so he

wouldn't be hurting me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist

and we kept kissing when we pulled away I got off him and said lets go to my room I need to show you

something thing I made in art . Alright he grabbed something off his desk and we headed to my room .

What's that Eddie I asked pointing to his hand . Oh just something I made in art that I was going to

give you. I got my drawing out .the assiment was to draw a picture and write a hidden message In it .

Show me your first. I said excitingly . Ok Eddie handed it to me it was a drawing of the beach and in

the sand in the tide coming in the words I love you my Yacker were carved in. I blushed when I saw it

and put it up on my bullington board on my wall . I got close to him and wrapped my arms around my

boyfriend's neck and kissed him. Show me yours now he said I shyly gave it to him . My drawing was

a Flower and on each petal it said something different . There were 5 petals And I put one word on each

petal and the whole flower spelled I love you Eddie Kruger. He smiled at me . I guess you finally let

your force field down. I guess I have I wasn't even gonna show it to you but know I want you to keep

it. Good he kissed me and his hands held my face I put my arms around his neck. The kiss started

getting more intense he picked my up by my legs he sat down and put me on his lap never breaking

the kiss before you know it we we're making out he swiped his tongue on my bottom lip asking for

entrance . I let him put his tongue in my mouth. He broke the kiss and stated kissing and biting at my

neck after letting him do that a little bit I got up and went to the mirror Eddie left a little hickey near

my collarbone . Eddie I said and pointed to it . Im sorry Yacker he came up behind me and started

kissing my neck . I arched my neck so he could have more space . It felt too good to make him stop ,

when he was done he looked at me and sat down on my bed I sat on his lap. I looked a little sad so

Eddie said Patricia what's wrong . Your dad doesn't like me I said sad . Patricia guess what .What ? I

don't care what he thinks I love you and he cant take that away and he kissed the top of my head .

Oh and Patricia one more thing . He started tickling me . Eddie Eddie please stop please stop tickle

monster. We were both rolling on the floor laughing . Alright alright I'll stop . After 7 months of dating

I never get tired of your whiney british yack Eddie said while kissing my cheeks. I love you Yacker he

said while stroking my cheek . Love you too tickle monster.


	4. Chapter 4

libraries can be fun

Patricia's P.O.V

It was a late Tuesday night I went to bed early and eventually I fell asleep . At about 11:00 I felt a light tap on my shoulder

which woke me up. I turned around to see Eddie ''hey baby'' , he said with a grin . Hey I said while sitting up .'' I need to

take you somewhere '' Eddie said with excitement . ''Sure just let me get some shoes on.'' we headed downstairs . '' Eddie

where are we going '' ? I said while we were walking out the door .'' Remember when we went on a special date at the

Frobisher library '' ?'' Yes I do''. "Well I am taking you on a non-blindfolded adventure at the school library''. ''Why''? '' You'll

see''. When we got to the library he set me down at the table and came back with a basket. ''We are having a picnic in the

library''. ''Why? I said very confused . 'Well I've been missing you so I thought this would be a good way to spend time''.

And... he got a little closer and sat on a chair pulled me on his lap and said. And... some alone time and he started kissing

my neck. ''Eddie'' I said while turning my head so he would have more room to kiss my neck. After a couple of minutes I

finally said '' Ok Eddie I think thats enough'' and I pushed him away . ''Fine then'' he said and started kissing my collarbone

and my chest . ''Eddie thats not what I meant''. ''But that's what I meant '' he said with a smirk". " Look we can

do whatever you want after we eat OK"? "Oh really do whatever I want well I like the sound of that"! "Yes Eddie whatever

you want as long as I'm not naked ok"! " Awwwwww that's ruins my plans". "Eddie " ! "I'm only kidding Yacker now let's

eat". We sat down on the blanket and Eddie pulled me on his lap and I ate on his Lap , I could tell he like me being close to

him. We were having pancakes that he made , he brought whipped cream , chocolate sauce and sprinkles. I took the

whipped cream from him and sprayed it all over his face and ran off. ''Patricia!'' he yelled and chased me he finally caught

me and he grabbed my waist and spun me around. '' Ok you have 2 options number 1 i can spray this back at you or you

can repay me with a little kissing action''. He said while looking at me. '' Because this will be funner and it will make you

happy i'll take option number 2. '' good choice come here ''. He stated and began kissing my neck and then he went to my

lips he grabbed my hips and put me on the table and we continued to kiss , he had his hands on my waist and i had my

arms around his neck a my legs were wrapped around his waist. he nipped and sucked at my bottom lip and he let his

tongue explore my mouth , but when our tongues touched there was a electric shock. I pulled away . '' You ok Babe , Did

you fell that'' ? ''Ya I did'' we were in the same positions as we were a second ago so we just went back to kissing . I could

tell Eddie was happy that we were kissing and with what I was wearing, I had short shorts on and spagetti strap tank top

on . We broke apart and I caught Eddie staring at me . '' Like what you see Edison''? ''Of course I do and Eddie started

kissing my neck and then I finally said ''Eddie can we kiss later I'm starving''.'' Of course Yacker'' and he stopped kissing my

neck and we went back to our pancake picnic. He pulled me back on his lap and we ate. ''So Yacker do you like the pancakes

''? ''I've had better I've had worst . ''Yeah Ok Yacker you just don't want to admit that there the best ever''. ''Yep that sure

is the reason'' I said sarcastically. ''Eddie I have to tell you something''. '' Yes Patricia'' he said with a smirk. ''Remember the

first time you told me that you loved me and it took me 5 weeks to get the courage to say it back'' .Yes'' I remember '' he

said curiously . ''Well when I said it I really did mean it I wasn't just saying it ''. ''I know Yacker and by the way I love you

too , I really meant it too , I love you more then you can ever imagine''. he said and kissed my cheek. ''Ok Eddie stop being

such a sap''. '' Sorry Yacker ''. and he kissed my temple''. After we finished eating we went back to Anubis house , when we

got inside he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. ''Goodnight Yacker'' he said and kissed me . ''Goodnight ''. He left and

went into his room but when I was half way up the stairs I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist . '' I almost forgot 2

things number 1 I forgot to say I love you so... I love you very much and number 2 we didn't get to finish kissing so come

here''. he picked me up and i laughed and we started kissing for the third time tonight . He brought me to the couch and he

set me down on his lap and we continued kissing. After we kissed for a good amount of time Eddie got a blanket and we sat

there and talked but eventually I fell asleep cuddled up next to Eddie and my head was buired in his chest . I don't think

either of us noticed that we were sleeping together in till the next morning when we woke up by Amber's squeeling and

Alfie yelling ''wow get a room''. I laughed thank god it was only 6:35 so we still had time to get ready . '' Eddie i'm going to

go get ready I'll see you at breakfast''. ''Sure Yacker'' he said and I headed towards the stairs when I heard ''Patricia'' and I

turned around to see my weasel . '' I had fun last night '' he said and kissed my cheek. '' Me too '', I said with a smile . I

was about to turn around when he grabbed my arm and said ''Oh ya and Patricia I love you'' i smiled '' Love you too

Weasel.''


	5. Chapter 5

Sick

Eddie's P.O.V

It was a Sunday and it was 1:00 . I was in my bed because I was sick . I heard a knock at my door ''Come In '' I said while coughing it was my beautiful girlfriend. ''Hey are you here to take care of your sick boyfriend '' i said coughing again. ''Well I came to see how your are doing but if you want me to take care of you I will''? '' That sounds nice, come here'' i said while patting a spot down next to me. She sat down next to me and came over and kissed my cheek. I tried to kiss her on her lips but she pushed me away''Naha your sick'' she said and laughed. ''Please just one Yacker '' ''No Eddie'' ''Please''? I said putting my face extreamly close to hers and my nose was touching hers. '' Fine'' she said and i kissed her . After we pulled away she put her hand on my forehead . ''Your burning up I'm going to go get you some medicine'' she said and got up and went to the bathroom to get the advil. She came back and poured the medicine in the cup and handed it to me. "Can you feed it to me''? I asked giving her back the little 1 inch cup. ''Why''? I shrugged '' Its funner when you do it''. ''Alright '' She said and i opened my mouth and she poured it in my mouth. I sipped it and made a face of disguast. ''That taste awful''. I said and pushed her hand away. She put the cup on my burrow and cuddled up next to me i grabbed her hand and stroked the top of her hand with my thumb. ''Do you want some soup Trudy made some'' she asked and looked up at me. ''Ya can you go get it for me'' ''Sure'' she said and sat up i kissed her cheek. A couple of minutes later she came back with a bowl of soup and spoon she handed it to me. I started eating it and when I finished I told her she could go if she wanted to because i wanted to take a nap but she stayed and slept with me. She cuddled up in my arms and I tangled my legs with hers and we slept . We slept un till dinner she brought our dinner in my room and we ate together. ''See taking care of your sick boyfriend can be fun'' I said while stroking the bottom of her chin . ''Yeah i guess it is she said and we just finished eating when we were done she said'' I'm going to god to Bed now ''she said and she gave me a quick kiss. '' Goodnight Patricia'' I said and took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

><p>2 Days Later<p>

Still Eddie's P.O.V

I went up to Patricia's room she skipped school so I was wandering if she was ok . When I got there she was laying in her bed. ''Hey babe you ok'' I said and walked over to her ''No you got me sick'' . ''I'm sorry baby''. I said and kissed her head and hugged her. She pushed me away and ran to the bathroom i followed her and i saw her sitting on the floor puking in the toilet. I sat down behind her and grabbed her hair and helled it back and i rubbed her back with the other. When she was done I grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth. Lucky i had my water bottle in my hand when i came in her so I fead he a sip but when she kept drinking it I pulled it away and said to her '' Slow sips'' and let her drink a little more. A little drop of water feel on her chin so i wiped it of with my thumb and kissed her pressure point behind her ear.''Lets go back to your room you need rest '' I said and I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I tucked he in and crawled in next to her and i put my arms around her and i stroked her hair to calm her. ''It's weird when I was sick I didn't throw up'' I said still stoking her hair. ''Maybe it effects different people'' she said while closing her eyes. I felt her forehead and i put my hand in her shirt and felt her chest. ''Your burning up'' I said while feeling her chest it was really hot. ''I am''? she said surprised. ''Ya I'm gonna go get some advil for you'' . So I went to her bathroom and got the pills she doesn't do liquid medicine. ''Here i said giving her the pills . ''Thanks'' she sat up and took the pills , I sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. Eventually she feel asleep and i feel asleep too she cuddled up next to me I guess its kinda fun to be sick.


	6. Chapter 6

Peanuts

Eddie's P.O.V

Patricia and I were sitting on the couch we just got back from school we were still in our uniforms .

I had my arm around her waist and my hand resting on her thigh.

Trudy was in the kitchen making brownies when she was done making them she brought them out to me and Patricia we both took one.

Patricia took a bite and swallowed it and then I realized it had peanuts in them ( shes allergic to peanuts) and i yelled ''Patricia there are peanuts in it ''.

She started weazing like she couldn't breath she struggled to say '' Eddie my epi pen is in my bag'' .

I got it out of her bag and pushed her skirt up , ( she doesn't care, I've seen her naked or her in her underwear about a thousand times). I stuck it in her thigh when I pulled it out I started rubbing her thigh and she was breathing a little better.

Thankfully Trudy had all ready called a ambulence and it was there they put her in they let me ride with them.

I sat down in the ambulence and took her hand and i stroked her face with my other hand , she had a breathing mask on it was helping her a little bit.

When we got to the hospital they brought her in a room and I waited in the waiting room in about 20 minutes a nurse came in saying that she was fine and that i could go see here .

She was laying in her bed still in her uniform she looked better when i got there.

''Hey'' she said looking up she had her breathing mask off .

''Hey Gorgeous'' I said and kissed her cheek and made a kiss sound like ''emmmwah'' on her cheek when I kissed her just to tease her she giggled.

''How do you feel '' I said while sitting down next to her.

''Better but why would Trudy make brownies with peanuts in them and let me eat them''?

''Well Trudy made regular brownies but you grabbed the wrong one''

''OH''

''So are you allowed to leave now '' I said while playing with the ring on her finger.''

''Ya I called Trudy shes coming to pick us up''.

''Oh I'm just really glad that your ok you scared me to death Yacker''

''How can I make it up to you '' she said with a smirk

''Do I really have to explain ''I said getting closer to her lips.

''I don't think so '' and she leaned in and kissed me .

I pulled her on my lap and continued to kiss her i put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck.

I nipped at her bottom lip and swiped my tongue along her bottom lip for enterence and at this time we were full on making out when Trudy came in.

''Oh I'm sorry loves that you were having so much fun but it time to go back home'' Trudy said , Patricia looked embaressed so I wispered in her ear '' It's ok we can finish that later''.

She got off my lap .

When we got back to Anubis house everybody was waiting for Patricia and everyone ran up and hugged her .

''Here is a non-peanut brownie '' Amber said handing it to Patricia

''Thanks Amber but Im gonna go rest''.

''Ill come with you'' i said and we headed up to her room.

I sat on her bed and she changed I watched her change but it doesn't make me a pervert I just love seeing her beautiful body.

She saw me looking at her and she said " Whatcha staring at"?

I blushed for a second so I said " Just admiring how beautiful you are". She rolled her eyes

She came and cuddled up with me I wrapped my arms around her and I rubbed her back for her comfort , I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"Eddie can I ask you something"?

"Of course" I said curious to what she was going to ask me

" When you start liking me"?

I blushed " Yacker I fell in love with you the first day we met".

I kissed her neck once but then I kept leaving trails of kisses along her neck.

"Ok Eddie I think that's enough for one day Eddie" she said

"There can never be enough" I said and kept kissing her neck and I pulled her shirt off and kissed her stomach all the way to her chest .

"Ya your right " she said and pulled my shirt off .

We kissed when she had my shirt off , she pulled her jeans off so now she just has her sexy bra and underwear on and I just had my pants on.

All we were gonna do is kiss though we talked about having sex before and we want to but since we live here we can't , theres more of a chance of getting caught.

I broke the kiss and quickly locked the door .

We continued kissing for about 10 minutes in till Joy needed to come in so I put my shirt on and Patricia hid her clothes and went in her bed and pretended to be asleep.

"I just need my text book " Joy said and got it and left.

I took my shirt off and got on top off Patricia and kissed possibly every inch of her body , from her Legs to her head.

She started laughing " Hate to brake it to you Eddie but Trudy just called dinner"

"That's ok Yacker we can do some more another time".

"Of course " she said and we got dressed and headed down stairs to dinner.


End file.
